Ipod Drabbles
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Ten short drabbles written while my ipod was on shuffle. Drarry.


-1IPod Drabbles.

**1. Sorrow- Flyleaf**

"Please Draco…open your eyes, I can't lose you too!" Harry screamed into the night, he held his lover close, his tears mingling in the blood and sweat soaked hair. He was visibly shaking with the effort not to break completely.

Everyone had gathered around now, gathered to watch the supposed rivalry, but they didn't seem like rivals now. "Please don't leave me," Harry whispered, placing one last kiss on Draco's lips. His lover was gone.

**2. Second Chance**

"Mother, father, I can't do this anymore." Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy looked up to see their son, their only heir with his bags packed and his cloak on.

"Can't do what, darling?" Narcissa asked uneasily.

"I can't pretend to be who you want me to be anymore. I don't want to be the Malfoy heir, I just want to be Draco." Lucius stood up, flabbergasted.

"You are the Malfoy heir, Draco. That is who you have been since birth. What has made you so confused?" Lucius asked, placing his hands on his son's shoulders, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

"Love," Draco said simply. "The love that people only dream of, and this is my chance to be happy. Please, if you love me as your son, as Draco, you'll let me take this chance."

Narcissa cried into her hands, and Lucius merely nodded to himself. Not waiting for his parents permission he left, uttering only a "goodbye".

3. **Is It My Body- Emilie Autumn **

"Why do you love me?" The question came out of nowhere, so unexpected was it that Draco actually dropped the vial in his hand, and stared incredulously at Harry as it smashed at his feet. "It's a simple question Draco Malfoy. Why. Do. You. Love. Me?" Never before had Draco been so lost for words. There were too many reasons why he loved Harry James Potter, and right now he could not articulate any of them. "Is it my body?" he asked stripping off his shirt.

That was certainly part of it.

"Is it because I remind you of someone, or is it because I'm the famous Harry Potter?"

No that was so far from the truth it hurt.

"You have to tell me, please." Tears formed in the vibrant eyes as he stared at Draco.

"I love you because you're beautiful yes, and I couldn't love you if you weren't Harry, my Harry, the Harry that smiles at my ridiculous jokes, and who's eyes light up at the sight of chocolate. It's all of you Harry; something inside you that makes you…well you. Perfect in my eyes, perfect for me."

4. **I'm Not Okay- My Chemical Romance**

Harry sat in the astronomy tower, back against the wall, his chin resting on his knees. Suddenly he heard the door open, and tried to make himself smaller. "Potter?" a voice said incredulously. There were few people who called him Potter, and even fewer who could turn his surname into a drawling insult.

"What do you want Malfoy?" The boy came closer, probably to get a better look at the broken Boy Who Lived.

"What's happened to you?" Malfoy asked sitting down next to him.

"Nothing." A lie. "I'm okay." He didn't looked convinced. "I'm okay," he said again. "Trust me."

"I don't, not as far as I can throw you," he said with a chuckle.

Harry put his head on his knees. "I'm not okay," he said as Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

5. **Beauty Underneath- Love Never Dies**

"Can you see it, Harry?" A sibilant hiss sounded through the hollow room. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes," Harry said, completely in a trance.

"That's power Harry, pure, raw, exquisite power. The power of darkness. The beauty underneath the aesthetics, underneath colour, and light."

"Yes, it's so beautiful, so strange, yet beautiful." Harry crawled, sightless over to the sound of the other man's voice. "Can you hear it too?"

"Yes, beautiful boy, I can, and soon it will consume you completely, and then you will be mine forever."

"Forever, my Lord."

**6. I'm not that girl (Reprise)- Wicked**

Draco and Terry Boot were walking down the corridor hand in hand. Harry sighed. _Don't wish, don't start. He can never be yours. There's a boy I know, he loves him so. I'm not meant for him. _

**7. Unbreakable- Fireflight**

Harry slammed the profit down on the table, again another tabloid add about his _preferences_. If they wanted a scoop so much they should bother someone else. News about him had to be getting old. He had settled down with his husband more than a year ago; this was getting tiring.

"Another one again today love?" Strong arms were wrapped around his waist, and a kiss was pressed to the back of his head. "You really should go down there and demand satisfaction."

"Forget it, they'll get bored eventually. If I go down there it's like saying all those rumours are true. Their words don't hurt, not anymore." Harry smiled, and kissed his husband. "Take me back to bed, Draco. I want to start this day over."

**8. Look with your heart- Love Never Dies.**

"Uncle Sev." Severus looked up to see a crop of blond hair barley visible over his cauldron. He rolled his eyes. He hated baby sitting Draco. He always got into everything.

"Yes Draco, I'm a little busy." Draco sat his little butt down on one of the old unstable stools, and rocked back and forth on the uneven legs.

"How do people know they're in love?" Severus wiped his head around to stare at his godson.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" he asked evasively.

"Mummy and daddy love each other, and you must've had someone, how did you know? Mother and father keep evading me whenever I ask." For a boy of eight he asked difficult questions.

"Just look with your heart, Draco. Don't let anyone tell you differently. The heart always knows what it wants." Draco stared at him awestruck.

"So you know! How come you don't have a wife?"

"I didn't look hard enough," he said sadly.

**9. Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

The door flew open as the two teenagers stumbled in. Harry flung Draco off of him so that his back hit the desk behind him. Draco snarled and grabbed the front of Harry's shirt pulling him back and attacking his mouth with fever. Hands tangled in hair, and pulled at clothes until the two entities practically became one. Clothes were discarded as teeth nipped and bit down drawing blood on necks and lips. Neither spoke, that wasn't in their deal. Just mindless sex, to ease the tension. Harry picked Draco up, and threw him onto the desk. He landed with a sound groan. "Easy, Potter," he said mercury eyes flashing.

"No, Malfoy," he replied in kind. He grabbed Draco knees the pulled them apart, revealing his prize. As he licked and sucked, and Draco writhed beneath him, lubbed fingers found their way to the blond's puckered hole and teased it. After leaving Draco a begging mess, he finally took the blond, quick and sharp, just like their bad romance.

**10. Fever- Adam Lambert **

Harry watched Draco walk down the hallway passed him, Ron and Hermione. He sighed audibly at the delicious sight the blond made. Ron elbowed him.

"Mate are you okay? What's Malfoy done this time?"

"Huh, what?" Real smooth.

"Malfoy, were staring after him like you want to punch his face in." Hermione looked at the both before rolling her eyes. Punching his face in, surely not. Kissing every inch of that face, yes.

"Boys, can you give it a rest. Malfoy's on our side remember?" Ron scoffed. Harry ceased to pay attention, day dreaming about Draco as Ron and Hermione began to bicker about the object of Harry's fantasy. He was sick of just fantasizing he wanted the real deal.

"Malfoy!" he yelled, rushing down the hallway. When he finally caught up to the blond he simply stopped and stared.

"What Potter? I'm very busy, was their something you needed?"

"Just to give you this," he said closing the distance between them, with a kiss. "I'm sick of laying down alone, come to bed with me."

**A/N: In order to do this pick a pairing, put your Ipod or whatever music player you own on shuffle and listen to ten songs. While each song is playing write a story; you only have the time that the song is playing to write your story, which is why number six is so short, it was only like thirty seconds long. No going back and replaying songs, and no skipping songs.**


End file.
